Virus having highly infectivity is a kind of pathogen to severe harm human health and threatens human life, such as influenza virus, AIDS virus, SARS virus, hepatitis B virus, etc. The prevention of virus is mainly antiviral vaccine. But, conventional vaccines still could not effectively prevent and stop their outbreak and epidemic because these viruses are easy to change. Most of viruses are insensitive to antibiotic chemical medicine, which has become a very difficult problem in medical field at present. Some medicines such as medically exogenous interferon, interleukin-2, etc. could inhibit the virus replication and improve cell-mediated immune function of the organism, which have good therapeutic prospect but high cost and there still exists certain adverse reaction while using a large of amounts. However, clinical prevention and treatment with traditional Chinese medicines have unique effects, low toxic side effects, rich medicinal herbs resources, low costs, and could regulate global immune functions, inhibit virus replications, prevent cytopathic effects caused by virus, and improve clinical symptoms. So clinical prevention and treatment with traditional Chinese medicines are widely used for treating virus infective diseases, meanwhile exhibits unique advantages. In recent years, many people do different studies on anti-virus with traditional Chinese medicines from different angles and directions.
Caffeoylquinic acid compounds widely exist in plants, for example Chinese herbal medicines, fruits, vegetables, or so on. Dicaffeoylquinic acid (DCQA) also called as dicaffeoylquinic acid which belongs to dicaffeic acid ester of quinic acid. Dicaffeoylquinic acid as a kind of pharmacologically active ingredient has widely functional range, and possesses many effects, such as anti-virus (CN1087608; EP1008344; U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,565; US20020111382), antioxidation (CN1136434; YanRong Sun, JunXing Dong, et al., Bulletin of the Academy of Military Medical Sciences, 2002, 26(1): 39), improving immune function (CN1136434), anti-hepatic injury (CN1476842; YanRong Sun, JunXing Dong, et al., Bulletin of the Academy of Military Medical Sciences, 2002, 26(1): 39), anti-mutagenesis (Yoshimoto M., et al., Biosci Biotechnol Biochem, 2002, 66(11): 2336), etc. And DCQA has certain therapeutic effects on aspects of virus infective and cardiovascular diseases. Meanwhile Dicaffeoylquinic acid also has therapeutic effects on infection of hepatitis B virus (CN1087608; EP1008344; U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,565), AIDS virus (CN1087608; EP1008344; U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,565), coronavirus. It is also used for cosmetics (EP577516; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,816).
Respiratory syncytial virus pneumonia is called as syncytial virus pneumonia in brief, it is a common interstitial pneumonia of child and is easy occurred in infant. Because maternal-transferred antibody cannot prevent from occurrence of infection, infants may shortly become ill after birth, but newborn baby is rare. It is infrequently reported that nosocomial infection results in outbreak in neonatal ward of maternity hospital. So far, there is still not particularly effective treatment and prevention solution though considerable progresses have been made in the study on RSV infection. Currently, only medicines used for chemotherapy are mainly ribavirin, and also comprise amantadine and arbidol hydrochloride. Other medicines such as human monoclonal antibody palivizumab (Synagis) and intravenous immunoglobulin (RSV-IGIV) have been registered and used and have good therapeutic effects but could not be widely used for clinic due to the high costs required in a periodic heal.